Memory Lane
by Jedikingofpop
Summary: Anakin has had a hard time falling asleep. His past with the tuskin raiders keeps haunting him in his sleep. Then, when a strange device is found on Tatooine, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and Obi-wan are sent to investigate. Can Anakin keep his past behind him? Who can help? And what is this strange device? Read to find out! (Kinda ties in with the story Chaos on Courasaunt)
1. Reliving The Past

It was night on the planet Corasaunt. Under the covers of his bed, Jedi General, Anakin Skywalker was having a hard time staying asleep. Even worse, anytime he did fall asleep, he would wake up screaming. This had been going on for two weeks now, and Anakin couldn't explain it. At least, not just to anyone. Maybe Padme, but even then, he wasn't sure.

Anakin sighed and got out of bed. As he got his clothes on, he decided that he was going to go see Padme. He hadn't seen her since the Chancellor had declaired war against the seperatist again. Anakin just hoped that she wouldn't get upset with him for coming so late.

As he flew to Padme's personal appartment, Anakin kept thinking about his dream. It was short simple and to the point. The visons of when his mother died were replaying. He saw himself try to go and save her, but was too late. Then he sees the Tuskin Raiders falling before him. One by one as he cuts them down. And that's usually when Anakin wakes up.

By the time that Anakin got to Padme's appartment, the dream had run through his mind at least three times. He knew that there were tears streaking his face as he entered the security code to get into the place. As he walked to the bedroom, he got rid of all the evidence that he was crying. He didn't like to look weak.

When Anakin walked into the bedroom, he saw that Padme was fast alseep. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of Padme's face. Gently, Anakin shook her awake.

Startled, Padme jumped a bit at the sight of Anakin. "Ani," she said. "What are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble if anyone finds out you're sneaking in here."

As Padme said this, Anakin rolled his eyes. He didn't like to hear of how dangerous it was for him wanting to see her. He was pretty sure he already knew.

"I don't think it matters." He told her. "No one really pays attention during the night."

"I guess. Is something wrong?"

Anakin chuckled lightly. "Does something always have to be wrong for me to want to see you?" He said, stroking her cheek.

"No," she said, taking his hand in hers. "But that's not why I asked. You look like something is bothering you."

Anakin was sure his face went white. He really didn't want to tell Padme about the dreams he had been having again. What else could he do though? He took a deep breath. "Look, I've been having dreams, again. Scary dreams."

'Oh no' Padme thought, remembering the last time that Anakin had "Scary Dreams"

"What are they about?" Padme asked slowly.

Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. "My mother." The tears started returning to his eyes, and this time there was no fighting it.

With those two words, Padme knew exactly what Anakin was talking about. She held him and and tried to calm him down. Eventualy, they fell asleep in each others arms. At peace until morning.


	2. The Unknown Mission

Authors Note: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But here it is! And in order to understand this completely, it is important to read "Chaos on Courasaunt" which is kind of like a prequel to this. I know the format for it is wrong but I'm too lazy to fix it. Anyway! ENJOY THE STORY!

The sun pouring in through the window woke Anakin up. He sat up in the bed and looked over at Padme', who was still asleep. Then, what seemed like out of nowhere, Anakin's comnlink started to beep.

"Hello?" Anakin said quietly, turning it on.

Obi-wan's voice came on. "Anakin, we need you at the temple now. We have our first mission. Oh and can you stop by the Senate Apartment Complex and get Senator Amidala? The Chancellor wanted her to come along."

Before Anakin could respond, Obi-wan had already ended the transmission. "That's nice." Anakin said to himself.

He was thinking of how to work this out considering he was already at Padme's place. He figured he'd have to stay there for twenty minutes considering that's about how long it took him to get there. He sighed and shook Padme' awake. She stirred and sat up.

She looked at Anakin, confused. "What's going on, Ani?" she asked tiredly.

"Obi-wan called, he said that the first mission is today."

"So, you have to leave now?"

"No, but in twenty minutes I do. And you have to come with me."

Padme' was kind of surprised. "What? Why?"

"I don't know!" Anakin said. "Because, the Chancellor said so."

"Well, he didn't tell me." Padme' scoffed.

(Forty minutes later)

Anakin was pacing the planning station, obviously frustrated. "So what's this mission about, exactly?" He asked. "And why is it so important that Padme'…"

"Senator Amidala." Obi-wan corrected.

"Okay! Whatever! Why does she have to come?"

"I already told you why." Obi-wan said. "The Chancellor wanted her to come. Also I think he wants to know how the first mission goes."

Anakin threw his hands up in the air. "Then why not send a Senate Commando or something."

"I don't Anakin. It's just what I was told so I'm going to listen."

Anakin snorted, "Of course you are."

Then Ahsoka spoke up. "Anyway, are we going to get started?"

"Well, since you seem so enthusiastic about beginning, then you can tell us what's going on." Anakin said.

"Um… okay. Well, there's been a series of sightings of Separatist activity around a Tusken Raider camp on…"

"Tatooine, Great!" Anakin said.

"Yes." Ahsoka said slowly. "And around the camp, scouts have located a device. We don't know what it does or what it's for. Our mission is to find that out. After that, we either take it with us or…" Ahsoka looked at Anakin with a smile.

"Or we what?" Anakin asked.

"Or we destroy it." Ahsoka responded.

"And under what circumstances would we blow it up?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"That depends on the situation."


End file.
